The invention relates to an arrangement for aligning a material web moving in a given direction along a bearing surface, particularly a veneer web formed of veneer sheets. Material webs can run for various reasons obliquely to a given direction of motion, and this is undesired in most cases, particularly if they are to be divided into different parts cut perpendicularly to the two longitudinal edges of the material web. Particularly in veneer webs, formed of veneer sheets, it is desirable to have a cut perpendicularly to the two longitudinal edges, so that the grain in the so-called veneers formats shows a substantially vertical course.